It is well-known that most users typically do not submit a “good” search query when searching for a specific item or topic. Typically, a user's search query will only approximate the sought-for topic. Thus, a user must spend excess time while he/she iterates through query/response cycles as the scope of the search query is refined and/or narrowed. Search engines often offer related search queries in the search results pages that they generate. While helpful, these related search queries are based on statistical relationships of the form: people that submit query Q1 (or similar queries) often query Q2 as well.